They Grow Up So Fast
by Emono
Summary: John finds himself head-over-heels for Ted, but there's an obstacle in his way: Randy Orton. How can he get Ted by himself and tell him how he feels? Does Ted love him just as much? Of course! SLASH! Give the rare-pair a try! Tedena is yummy!


**Title**: They Grow Up So Fast  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Ted DiBiase Jr. (Tedena)  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Kind of like character analysis, but hopefully not as boring  
**AN**: I've only seen this pairing once, and it was done in "Teddy Finally Gives In", done by the ever-amazing and awesome _616poisongirl_ over on LiveJournal. Go check her out, she's the shizzy-nizzle. Her and belladonna, let me tell you…never mind. The point is it had Candy and…Tedena? Whatever. It kind of gave me the idea…fuck Randy and Cody, Ted can be paired with other people too! (though Randiasi is my OTP and I wrote a fo-shizzle load of it.)

Try to enjoy the rare pair, ya'll!

* * *

Cena had no idea how he kept getting himself into these kinds of situations. The impossible kind. The kind that required every ounce of his courage, every drop of determination he had inside of him. He kept doing crazy things, kept pushing the damn envelope. This time he was sure he busted it, this time he was sure he had gone too far. He had finally reached the impossible point, and his friend Shawn Michaels was right there to inform him of this.

"You're crazy" Shawn paced behind the younger man, unsure exactly what the hell he was hearing "You're insane, John. I know I've been telling you to settle down for a while now, but this is insane. I…you…are you sure, kid?"

"Positive" John pulled in his ballcap, sliding his fingers over the rim "I've never been more sure, man."

"Well, I'll give you this" Shawn finally plopped down into one of the plush chairs of their lounge room "You've got balls, kiddo. Major steels ones, for something like this."

"This isn't my fault" John stated suddenly, slicing his hand through the air "I wanna set the record straight and say: I did _not_ ask for this. I tried to love someone else, remember?"

"Yeah" Shawn rubbed at his temple as he recalled the disastrous flings "Maryse was an airhead, and Mizanin will always love that Johnny Nitro kid.'

"Morrison, dude."

"Whatever" Shawn mocked "Point is: You knew both of those things when you got with them."

"At least Miz didn't get violent" John winced "Maryse fuckin' pepper sprayed me."

The Showstopper scowled, "And Elizabeth…"

"Ah, shit man, don't bring her up" Cena scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to dispel the memories of his near-marriage four months ago "That was a fuckin' disaster, man. I thought we agreed not to talk about it?"

"Ok, ok" Shawn held up his palms up, surrendering "I just want to know if this is what you really want."

"It is" John looked in the mirror, knowing he couldn't lie to his reflection "I love him."

"But John…" Shawn wet his lips "It's one of Orton's boys."

"I _know_" John groaned, lowering the brim of his cap.

He didn't want it to be this way. He wanted love, well he fuckin' found it. After his big break off with Elizabeth, he had been feeling pretty shitty about himself. It was at breakfast three and a half months ago, he had been feeling horrible about waking up alone and all. He was barely picking at his food, everything had seemed to turn to ash in his mouth.

Then his savior came.

**~*~JCxTD~*~**

_John speared a piece of egg rather violently, bur his hand refusing to bring it to his mouth. He scowled at it, mentally cursing it, but didn't really blame it for not cooperating. The few bites he did manage were sour in his stomach, and the plain black coffee was the fuel for it all._

_The chair beside him suddenly pulled out, a body filling it and a full plate was plopped down on the table. John turned to bark at whoever had entered hid dark cloud, but froze when he saw who it was._

_Full lips turned up in a smile at him, "Hey John, what's up?"_

"_Uh…" John faltered._

"_You don't mind, do you man?" Ted drawled, already stuffing his mouth with waffles "Randy's being grumpy, and Cody left me to hang out with some of his baby OVW friends."_

"_So you think it's ok to sit with me?" John couldn't help but snap, Legacy wasn't really on anyone's good side lately._

"_Isn't it?" Ted inquired innocently, pretty cerulean eyes wide._

_John relented, nodding. The Legacy was powerful for a reason, everyone was lost in a mix of lust and loathing with at least one of them (if not all.) You couldn't really take someone down when all you could think of was yourself in their tight ass. John would admit to himself that he'd never really looked too closely at them, settling for wrestling them and staying out of their seductive web. Randy absolutely hated him, Ted and Cody were his boys…so Ted should hate him too, right?_

"_Aren't you hungry?" Ted looked the older man over "The food here's pretty good."_

"_Nah" John looked down at his plate, spinning his fork idly "Haven't been hungry lately."_

"_You work out like a fiend, Cena, there's no way you aren't starving" Ted seemed concerned now. John pointedly ignored him, grabbing his coffee to take a swig. A firm hand shot out, snatching the cup away. He glared at the younger man without much heat, a little annoyed but mostly curious. _

"_You're really hurting" Ted observed, setting the cup aside "Aren't you John?"_

"_I'm not" the bigger man stated "I'm fine."_

"_Stop lying, you're not good at it. I'm not gonna bite ya" Ted cupped the man's face, forcing their eyes to meet "Poor 'thang, you're in a lotta pain. That girl just broke your heart, huh? She was a foolish 'thang anyways, not worth a lick of your time. Stupid girl."_

_Ted got up and left him, but John didn't have a chance to protest before the blonde plopped back down. He slid a fresh cup of coffee in front of him, turned tan._

"_At least drink this" Ted pleaded._

_John wanted to protest, but the sweet aroma was too much to pass up. He lifted it to his lips, taking a tentative sip. Delicious. Coffee with cream, milk, and something akin to hazelnut and honey. He took a larger drink, moaning a bit as it soothed his aching belly._

"_Thanks" he whispered._

_Ted's smile was the brightest thing he'd seen all morning, and by far the best._

**~*~JCxTD~*~**

It had just continued from there. Ted would show up randomly, disappearing from Randy's side long enough to get in a few laughs with John and a conversation before he had to return. But everyone knew to stay away from Randy's boys, for he was their protective father figure and refused to let anyone within a ten foot radius.

The two times he had tried to approach Ted in public, Orton had all but dragged the blonde off or Cody had called for Randy (he bolted that time.)

Ted DiBiase Jr. had invaded his mind, infecting his entire being with his sweet drawl and his warm smile. Night after night, John was blessed with bittersweet dreams of hot flesh sliding against his and plump lips kneading at his mouth and something a bit harder. John would awaken unsatisfied and sweaty, either showering off or ringing it out to half-recalled fantasies of blonde hair between his fingers and tight heat around his cock.

But it wasn't all sexual.

It had been a while since he'd met someone so real, someone who was this genuine mixture of playful/truthful. Ted made him laugh pretty hard, but the blonde didn't hold his tongue when it came to his eating every scrap of every meal and not overexerting himself on the weights. Not just that, but with everything. Insensitive, unadulterated opinions poured out of Ted, but he said it in this sweet southern way that fixed every ounce of callous he'd displayed.

Ted had a knack to look innocent when he was stating anything but.

Ted was classically trained, he had the brain to balance out food and exercise to the point where calories were nothing to be concerned with. They had snuck away for private work-out sessions, and they exchanged ideas on body-building. Ted was man-sized (unlike his twink counterpart), but he still managed to stay stream-lined.

John was bulkier, and Ted didn't hesitate to make his appreciation known by tracing over his thick biceps in a very enticing way. It was always accompanied by little lustful looks, azure peeking out from under gold-spun lashes.

Damn, that boy fired him up something fierce.

"What do you see in him?" Shawn inquired suddenly.

"A lot" Cena admitted "More than I ever saw in 'Beth, that's for sure."

Shawn nodded, resting his chin on his fist, "I can't stop ya, I guess. Hunter thinks you're crazy, but I'm completely for whatever makes you happy. If you love him-"

"I do."

"-then there's only one more obstacle" Shawn made a face "And it's about six-foot-five, tattooed, and has an anger problem."

John paled, he hadn't forgotten about that.

"Teddy's surrogate Daddy" Shawn's lips pulled around the words sharply, showing his doubt "You'll never even get into the locker room if Daddy's watching over his boys."

"I got a plan" John stated, trying to sound confident "I'm gonna get 'im when he's just with Cody. By the time he runs off and tells Orton and they get back, I'm gonna have a date with Ted."

"Gutsy" Shawn gestured "_Ballsy_, if I may. But Cody can run fast, and if Daddy shows up-"

"It's a shotgun up my ass" Cena muttered.

"Nah, but if you were messing with 'Taker's boys, maybe" the blonde shrugged "Poor Bourne's never even had sex, from what I hear."

"Not the point, man."

"Sorry" Shawn whined, leaning back in the chair "But I'm giving you all my support. Whatever you need me or Hunter to do, we'll do it."

"Just try to keep Orton as far away as possible" John pleaded "Keep him all the way across the arena, if you can. I don't care what you have to do."

Shawn smirked, "Oh, I'll think of somethin'."

John finally smiled, a little less worried now that he had DX on his side.

"But, uh…try to keep it short" Shawn chuckled "Rhodes runs to his master faster than you'd think. I give you ten minutes, at best."

The younger man huffed, "You're mean in your age."

"I try."

**~*~JCxTD~*~**

John waited patiently, eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat and hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was leaning against a wall, just a small corner turn away from The Legacy's locker room. He listened intently as Ted's sweet drawl echoed next to Cody's less mature one, the boy sounded like his age. But Ted's voice was tinged with wisdom, possessing a sly knowing of everything. They laughed amongst themselves, and the disembodied voices faded as the locker room door shut, signaling that his target was in position.

His phone vibrated, he took it and peered at the screen.

**To: Cena  
****From: HBK-izzle  
**_**Distraction in place. Move in. Good luck.**_

John's dimples appeared, it was show time.

John slipped around the corner, his heart loud in his ears as he appeared the dark grey painted door. He faltered when he realized he couldn't remember his plan. What was he supposed to say again? His lips mutely wrapped around half-formed words. His adrenaline was going now, his body slipping into fight-or-flight mode.

But it was a little too late for that now, he knew he'd never forgive himself if he ran away from this opportunity.

That…and Shawn would never let him live it down.

John raised his fist to knock, but decided against it. Cody would probably barricade the door before he ever got a word in. So instead, he turned down the handle and pushed open the heavy metal.

The first thing he noticed that Ted was only in some light boxer briefs, the material clinging to his lean thighs and his slick skin catching the light. John's brain kind of shut off after that, turning into warm mush. The door slipped out of his grip, slamming shut loudly. Cody yelped, snatching up his jacket and clutching it to his chest. His skinny ass was squeezed into a pair of jeans. Neither turned around, and Ted chuckled at his friend's action.

"Shit, Randy, you scared me" Cody purred, turning around to display his bare torso (if you were into the younger, pouty guys) "I though you said you'd-"

Cody choked off his words, bright eyes going wide.

"Cena!" Cody shrieked, grabbing his white _Grumpy_ printed hoody and yanking it onto his half-naked form "You're not Randy!"

John raised a brow, "No shit, kid."

Ted turned around, eyes lighting up when he saw the older man standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Cody hurriedly zipped up his hoody, bare feet padding across the floor as he approached "Never mind. Get out."

"You gonna make me, kid?" John inquired.

Cody pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the older man, "Just get out, Cena. Randy will be back any second, and he's gonna kick your-"

"Well he can't if he's not here" John out off-handedly, shrugging.

"You just - I can't believe you - oh!" Cody huffed, running for the door "You wait until I tell Randy you barged in while we were changing! He's gonna _eat_ you!"

Cody worked himself up so bad, he forget about his half-naked best friend standing there.

"Hey Ted" John breathed, looking over the youth.

Ted's plush lips quirked up, "He's right, you know. Randy's gonna kill you for seeing his Precious naked."

"What about you, man?" John stepped closer "You think he'd come if I saw you?"

"He loves me, but not like he loves Cody" Ted sighed, leaning against the lockers casually "What're doin' here, John? You know you'd be dead if Randy had been in here."

"I wanted to see you" John admitted, dropping his eyes from that intense stare "I _needed_ to see you."

Ted smirked knowingly, "Didja now?"

The blonde pushed away from the wall, a little sway on his hips that drove the champ crazy. He eased up against the bigger man, wrapping his arms around his thick shoulders.

"And just why is that?" Ted inquired innocently, though the way he rubbed himself up against Cena was anything but "Why did you need to see me so badly?"

"I…well…" John's mouth went dry "I can't think when you do that."

"And I know why now" Ted's blue eyes sparkled with delight, his mouth just brushing the man's ear "It's the same reason your eyes linger on me, the same reason neither of us can quite catch our breath after we've watched each other work out. It's the reason you're in my dreams and you moan my name at night."

Ted pulled away enough to brush their lips, staring languidly into surprised cerulean eyes, "Randy doesn't love me, but you do…don't you, John?"

Ted gasped hoarsely, for he found himself shoved backward by two solid hands. He smacked against the lockers, pinned there easily by the older man's larger body. He gave a soft little moan at the feel of all that muscle holding him in place, and his hands just had to have a turn with the kick-ass body. He grabbed at the thick arms before he realized what was happening, but he noted the stony look on Cena's face.

"Let's get one thing straight" John growled, snatching the blonde's hands off his body and slamming his wrists against the lockers almost painfully "I'm not Randy. And don't you _ever_ compare me to him again."

Ted whimpered as his skin bit into the metal, this dominant side was turning him on, "Shit, John."

"Yeah, I love you. I tricked Randy across the arena to get some time alone with you" John stated fiercely, eyes drifting between the blonde's eyes and his inviting mouth "All I can think about lately is you, and it's startin' to piss me off. I'm tired of this dance, and I'm going into this blind here…but…"

"What do you want, John?" Ted arched against him, wrists still pinned down by those meaty hands.

"I want…" John leaned in, brushing their lips "A date."

"A date?" Ted faltered under the chaste request "Just a date?"

"Yeah" John tried not to blush, men his age and his size shouldn't blush "If you'll have me."

"You're gonna get a helluva lot more than that" Ted dove in, claiming the brunette's mouth. The floodgates flew open, all their passion and heat surfacing and pouring into this kiss. John let go of Ted's right wrist in favor of cupping his ass harshly, bringing their hips together in a sensuous grind. They kept their lefts hands locked, fingers interlacing above their heads, digging into the knuckles of each other in their excitement. Lips kneaded hungrily, tongues quickly coming into play, every bit of them involved into getting closer and connecting on a physical level.

"You made a plan…just for me?" Ted gasped against his mouth.

"I had to see you" John replied, his hat being knocked off before the younger man's hand slipped under his shirt and grabbed at his hip.

"You know what, John?" Ted smiled, their eyes cracking open long enough for them to gaze at one another "I think I may love you too."

"That's all I can ask" those dimple came back.

"So cute" Ted muttered, diving back in for another kiss. They kept their mouths fused, even when John's hand slid down a bit and cupped the back of his thigh with purpose. Ted moaned loudly, the sound muffled by their kiss, as John slipped a large thigh between his legs and dragged the thigh he held closer to get that right slope. The possessive, lusty action sent new kinds of thrills through them both.

"God" Ted groaned, breaking away from the kiss and tossing his head back. John attacked his strong neck with a fervor, determined to leave his mark on a man he craved so much these past weeks. He didn't hesitate to let his teeth dig into the flesh, mouthing it enthusiastically.

"Fuck, _yes_" Ted hissed, eyes closed in bliss. He had been wanting Cena these past weeks, and within the first few minutes of first talking to John he knew what the man needed. He needed…well, _him_. Someone who could keep him in line with gentle nudges in the right direction, someone who could love him completely, someone who wouldn't have a hard time being loyal and could dedicate all their attention on him the way he deserved.

And Ted realized not long ago he needed the same thing.

This was going to work out fine.

"This is permanent" Ted shoved him back hard, getting the older man to stumble and fall onto the couch against the wall. He followed closely, straddling the wide lap easily in one graceful movement. He curled his hands over his thick shoulders, kneading the muscle absently as he judged just how much this hot body was going to cover him in bed.

John nodded eagerly, already starving for more.

"You…" Ted brushed a kiss over his lips, emphasizing his point "…and me…that's it. I don't share, Johnny."

"Well, _Teddy_" John settled his large palms on the younger man's hips, dimples flashing "I don't share either. I'm serious about this, and I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Then we're on the same page" Ted traced the dip in the man's cheek, admiring his boyish charm "I'm gonna make you so happy, John."

"I know" John shadowed the soft hand, leaning down to drop a kiss across the inside of his wrist.

Ted was touched by this gesture, and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and stealing a kiss. It lingered, encompassing them, and soon they were kneading at one another once again. John's hand snaked up and cupped the blonde's firm ass, pulling him closer. They ground against each other in their new rhythm, releasing little sighs and moans.

Neither heard the door open.

"Hey!"

The harsh bark was coupled by a solid arm wrapping around Ted's chest, yanking him right off the hot body to toss him onto the cold tile. He tried to brace his fall, but his palms bit into the harsh surface.

"You son of a bitch" Randy growled, pulling a stunned Cena up onto his feet "You keep your God-damn hands off him! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

John chuckled in the younger man's face, "I thought that was obvious, Orton."

Randy snarled, drawing back his fist.

"Randy!" Ted jumped up, grabbing his leader's fist and keeping him from striking out "Stop it! Just fuckin' stop it! He wasn't doin' anything I didn't want!"

This made Randy falter, and he turned to face the blonde. Even Cody, standing close by, couldn't believe this.

"What?" Randy cocked his head, brow furrowed "You…want him?"

"Yeah" Ted slowly let go of The Viper's hand "Ya'll are happy, why is it so wrong I want to be too?"

"But _him_?" Randy gestured at Cena, bewildered "You choose a guy I can't fuckin' stand?!"

Ted scowled, "It's the same when you took Cody into your bed! I didn't say a fuckin' word about it! I accepted it because it made you both happy, and ever since then…I'm just a third wheel to you guys."

Ted bit the side of his lip, looking away.

"Hey, Teddy" Randy's voice was as soft as crushed velvet, he reached out and touching the blonde's chin "I didn't know you…God, Teddy, you're beautiful, you know that. You can take anyone you want, but this…are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah" Ted nodded, swatting the older man's hand away "And if you're actually my friend, you'll get the fuck out."

Randy gaped at his older boy, shocked to be talked to like that.

"What?" Ted looked him over, just daring him to say something "You've kept me tucked away since I came into the WWE. You've kept me '_safe_' from everyone like you do Cody. But there's a difference, Rand. I'm not yours."

Randy winced, but he slowly started to accept this, "You're not, are you?"

Ted shook his head, "You can't keep treating me like a baby, Randy. I'm a man now, and I can't keep sneaking around behind your back to see someone I love."

John seemed touched by this, and shot a wink at Cody (who looked ill by now.)

Randy stepped aside, looking between them in alarm, "You've been sneaking around?!"

"Not to have sex or anything, you perv" Ted rolled his eyes at the man's obvious fit, leaning up and brushing a brief kiss over his cheek "Just smile and get over it, man. There's _nothing _you can do about it."

Randy pursed his lips, but nodded anyway.

"Come on, Johnny" Ted pushed Randy aside, grabbing Cena by his hand and pulling him past the other two members of Legacy "You can help me get ready for tonight."

If John hadn't been excited before, he sure as hell was now.

"I love those little Priceless trunks, man" John drawled, grinning.

Ted turned around suddenly, brushing their lips, "You're gonna love 'em even more when I'm grindin' down onto you, Cena."

John's breath kicked up a notch, almost panting at the lovely images those few words created in his head. Damn. Now he'd be able to do all the things he'd been imagining these past few weeks. He could touch Ted now, he could kiss him, lick him, worship him like he had in his dreams. He'd have all the time in the world to explore every inch of the young DiBiase, claim him as his own.

And he'd give Ted every ounce of himself, if he'd have him.

Randy and Cody watched them disappear back into the back room, the door slamming shut behind them.

Cody wet his lips, "Did Ted just…?"

"Yeah" Randy collapsed onto the bench, dropping his chin onto his fist "I guess…he doesn't need me anymore."

"Looks that way" Cody crinkled up his nose "Their kids are gonna be fucked up."

Randy buried his face in his hands, "Don't even say that! Shit…grandkids."

"Ted's dad is gonna flip."

"I know."

"What's everyone else going to say?"

"Will you shut up?!"

* * *

**And if you're wondering...no, Ted and Randy don't have a thing in this fic. No Randiasi, but my muses always like to put hints. *pointed look at Randy-muse and Ted-muse making out in the corner* See what I put up with? Everytime I try to put them with someone else, they always put in hints of each other in it without telling me.**

**Love the rarepair? Leave it?**


End file.
